


Reconciliation.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cocky Tony, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, this is pure porn, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut, the tags kinda say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

“I’m not talking to you, Tony.” You snap, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple off the counter. You’re dressed well, and for good reason. You’re wearing a long, light blue and black dress, all lace and silk, it fits your body well, the neckline dipping low.

“Oh come on Y/N, I said I was sorry.” Tony sighs, walking in after you, arms folded over his chest. He’s wearing light wash jeans and a black Sabbath t-shirt, somehow it makes you more angry with how hot you think he looks right now, his hair messy from working.

“You left me!”

“I totally forgot, and okay, that’s on me, but cut me a little slack here Y/N, I’ve never forgotten one of our dates before and I’m not gonna again.” He tries, watching as you bite into the apple, still glaring at him.

“You’re assuming you get another date.” You mumble, annoyed. You’re not serious of course, deep down, but at the moment he’s pushed just enough to make you threaten it. Tony Stark had just stood you up and made you cancel your lunch date and reservation.

“How do I make it up to you?”

You glare again, taking another bite out of the apple as you give him a disapproving look. He walks over to you slowly, running a hand through his messy black hair. You stay standing where you are, determined not to let him wear you down.

“Oh come on Y/N, you can’t stay mad at me.” He leans over, pressing a kiss to your neck, just bellow your ear. Your breath hitches and you pull back, sliding to the right, away from Tony.

“Go away, Stark. I mean it.” You growl, setting the half eaten Apple down on the counter behind you. You need space, time to get over the fact he happened to just forget about your date for a whole hour while you stood there awkwardly, unable to get in contact with him. You know if you don’t get the message across that you’re upset with him, and will be for a while, that he’ll easily get you back in his arms with a little flirting. You aren’t easy to give in, you’re stubborn as all hell, you always have been, but something about Tony makes you melt.

He grins at you, a teasing, overly confident grin, nearly predatory. 

He doesn’t mind a bit of a fight, a game, he never has, but you aren’t really in the mood.

“I’m serious.” You warn, eyes narrowed.

“So am I, what do I have to do.” He grins, walking up to you and gently pushing you back against the counter, his hand lingering on your hip, just firmly enough you don’t move away. He smirks, smug as usual as he leans against you, his leg pressing between yours. He bites lightly at the skin between your neck and shoulder, causing you to gasp softly as he sucks at the spot, leaving a dark, tender mark. “Come on baby, I’m sorry.” He says softly against you, warm breath ghosting over your sensitive skin.

You should push him away, yell at him and make him feel like shit, because let’s face it, you’d only be returning the favor. Instead, you’re in the kitchen letting him touch and kiss you, turn you on. He shouldn’t be able to make you ache this much for him so easily, but he does and you do.

“Tony…” You say under your breath, eyes glancing to the open doorway to the kitchen. You know Pepper is home, the last thing you need is her walking in on you two. Again. You feel him smirk against you neck, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, lightly brushing against your neck.

“What’s wrong baby? Don’t you want me to make it up to you?” He says, his hand trailing down from your waist down to the bottom of your dress, slowly pulling the fabric up past your thighs reveling your black lace panties. You blush, biting your bottom lip gently between your teeth. “I’ll treat you so well, I’ll be so good for you.” He smirks, voice hushed, slowly running his calloused hand over your inner thigh.

You can feel yourself slowly getting more wet, core throbbing as he continues to rub circles into the sensitive skin of your thigh, his other hand reaching around your waist and gripping your ass in his hand, squeezing lightly. You feel yourself gasp involuntarily, barely suppressing a moan. He always knows just what to do to make you squirm.

You push back against his hand a little as he slowly kneads the tender flesh in his hand. You moan against his neck, leaning into his touch. “You’re such a little slut for me, Y/N..” He hums, giving your ass a quick slap before moving his hand up to your dress zipper. You whimper softly, breath caught in your throat. His right hand is still tracing your inner thigh teasingly. He slowly pulls down your zipper, letting the dress slip off your shoulders, exposing your red and black lace bra.

“Some apology.” You breathe, not really complaining though considering how much he’s turning you on with all his dirty talk.  
Okay, maybe you’ll forgive him sooner than you thought.

He grins, pulling back enough to look you over. “I’ve got to show you I’m sorry, don’t I?” He smirks, gently hooking his thumb under the strap of your dress and letting it fall down onto the cool, tile floor around your ankles, leaving you just in undergarments and your heels. “You’re already so eager for me, baby.” He coos, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up so your legs wrap around his waist. You moan softly at the pressure and frictions against your throbbing clit as you slowly start to grind against his hip. You can feel how hard he is, his cock still confined in his pants. He lets out a low groan as you start working your hips against him, rubbing against his cock. Your clit is throbbing for attention, thighs trembling as you grow more and more wet. 

You need more of him, you want him inside you, pleasuring you.

He lifts you up more, pulling you from your friction so he can push you back onto the counter. You shiver at the cool counter against your warm skin, whining softly at the loss of pleasure, you eyes glazed and cheeks pink.

He pushes your legs apart, standing between them as he kisses you, all tongue and teeth.  
It’s hungry and deep, your lips kiss-swollen and begging.

“Look at you, you want it so bad, don’t you?” He grins, pulling your underwear off gently, letting his fingers dig into your thighs, causing you to moan.

He’s claiming you, leaving marks all over your body, hickeys, bruises. “You like it when mark you, Y/N? Do you like it when I make sure everyone knows you’re mine? I’m gonna make you scream my name, baby.”

You moan loudly in response, breathes coming out in short pants, breathy moans filling the room.

Tony kneels down between your legs, licking his lips as he smirks up at you, biting your thigh lightly, sucking marks onto your skin as he moves further up your thighs towards your smooth, wet pussy. It’s more than enough to make you shiver, small gasps escaping your lips. He continues to kiss your inner thighs, leaving wet kisses up your smooth legs, biting and sucking at the skin as he goes. Soon he’s burying his face between your legs, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue over your pussy lips and your clit, tasting you as he repeats the motion.

You gasp at the sudden attention to your swollen clit, hands gripping the counter as you lean back, panting. “Ahh—Tony–oh fuck, mm” you push your hips against him a little, wanting more of his hot, wet mouth against your pussy. You let out a loud moan as you feel Tony press open mouthed kisses over your pussy, his tongue darting out to lick between your pussy lips.

Tony drags his tongue lightly up and over your clit, hands gripping your thighs as he kisses and licks at your pussy. He stops briefly, just long enough to give you a slight break before pressing a soft kiss to your clit again.

You gasp as he slides a finger into your tight pussy, kissing around your clit teasingly. You tug his hair slightly, thighs tensing at the over stimulation as you cum, letting Tony continue to taste your juices hungrily, pulling back after he finishes licking up your juices and pleasuring you through your orgasm. You let go of his hair, sweaty and panting as he stands, removing his shirt swiftly, stepping forward and kissing your neck as he pushes two fingers into your dripping pussy.

“You want my cock, Y/N? You want me to fuck you here?” He asks smugly, pressing you up against the counter as he pulls his fingers out causing you to whine.

“Tony–please..mm fuck–need you” you gasp incoherently, too blissed out to think straight as he rubs your clit again, making you arch your back. Before you know it he’s lining his hard, leaking cock up with your wet pussy, slowly pushing into your tight cunt in one smooth motion, both of you moaning loudly at the feeling.

It takes you both a second to adjust before you feel him start to slowly rock his hips, working them at a steady pace, fucking you deep and slow. “Oh Fuck–Y/N, so fucking good baby, you like that?” Tony moans, continuing to mutter a string of filthy things into your ear as his warm breath hits your skin in soft pants. “God-You feel so good, I bet you like being fucked with my cock—taking it all so well, like my little bitch..” He groans, hips jerking a bit as he grows closer to his release.

You’re panting and moaning, leaning back against the counter as he fucks your pussy, your mouth open and eyes glazed over in ecstasy as he finds your G-spot causing you to cry out in pleasure, your loud and heated moans filling the room. You feel your walls tighten around his thick cock as you grow closer to another orgasm, his cock hitting your G-spot almost every time now, your thighs trembling.

“Fuck! Ohh–fuck Tony” you gasp, clenching around him as you cum, screaming his name as you drag your nails over his shoulders, causing him to gasp out, jerking his hips a few more times before spilling his seed into you, filling your pussy with cum.

The room is silent for several minutes besides the sound of both your labored breathing, his cock still deep inside you.

He pulls out finally, still out of breath, and weak legged as he grins, kissing you deeply. You can still taste yourself on him and It’s heaven until there’s a loud gasp from the doorway, Pepper’s loud voice echoing across the kitchen as she throws her clipboard at Tony’s head, barely missing as it clatters to the floor. “Tony, you sick bastard! Again, really?!” She yells, turning away from you both as you feel your face heat up, feeling very over exposed. “We went over this!”

Tony just smirks, laughing under his breath as he tosses you your dress, pulling on his boxers.

“Sorry, Pepper.” You squeak, watching as Tony grabs his clothes and leaves, only turning to face you for a second as he winks, smirking.

You cover up quickly, blushing bright red. It was gonna be a really, really long night, unless Pepper was already plotting how to stab Tony. It was anyone’s guess.


End file.
